What History Class?
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: Guess what the first class was every Monday. Yup. World History. Was there any other worst combination to add to the Monday blues? Apparently, yes there was. Like a missed email that said there was no class to begin with. Well, it wasn't so bad for Akashi and Kuroko. (My twist on the "we're the only ones who didn't get the email about class being canceled au") AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1: What History Class?

This is a little request from Tumblr by anon-san and I figured might as well just put this here for the fun of it. I'm not Tumblr famous so this might as well be posted here for you guys to read! ENJOY

Yes, I'm having my finals but this really worked well with the subject I'm studying so yeah

It only took me 2 hours and that's really ok for me since I love RKA (Revealed Knowledge of Something) and it's similar to World History in a way except it's more to religion and stuff. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS SOMEWHAT SHORT FIC

(It's only Rated T because I know most readers look for T and M fics)

* * *

><p><strong>What History Class?<strong>

Monday sucked. First class of every week of their five-and-a-half-month 2nd semester had to be World History. And their dedicated (old) lecturer had chosen the worst possible venue for it; the back building with only 3 usable lecture halls. Who even uses the back building?! It was dark, gloomy and abandoned. Someone probably died there or something. It was literally the back alley of the red district or the haunted apartment with the revengeful Japanese ghost looming around. 'Nough said, no one liked 'learning' there. Still, their dedicated (REALLY OLD) lecturer continues to conduct weekly World History classes at said venue.

So when Akashi begrudgingly enters Lecture Hall B on Monday, he was not too shocked that no one was around. The skies were dark, weather report said a storm was rolling in and most of the students had to walk a great deal of distance without roofs over their heads. Because it was the back building. Which was actually really far from the civilized part of their campus. Akashi sighed. Monday classes started at 8 in the morning and ended ten minutes before 12pm. To most, it was nap time. Oh c'mon, history was like reading a really bad script for an upcoming movie that barely caught a portion of the world's attention.

Akashi didn't hate history but he disliked the class in general. There was no respect for their dedicated (ANCIENT) lecturer from 99% of the class, even when the man narrates epic tales in such an expert way that only an experienced lecturer could. The snores and sleep-mumbles are distracting though. But Akashi realized that the old man didn't exactly mind his students snoring away. Well, no one can blame them. History will never be everyone's favorite. It was mentally impossible to like history off the bat unless you enjoy memorizing people's mistakes and the consequences.

Akashi chose the fourth row and sat somewhere in the middle. It was the optimal seat to see the screen and hear the lecturer's voice. He took out the gigantic World History textbook and turned to the page where the previous class left off. They were currently at The Birth of Christianity. The red head took out some stationery to highlight points and write down extra notes on the side.

He quietly voiced his thoughts, "So he was baptized by John and then he…" Akashi trailed off as his eyes scanned a printed painting of a man resurfacing from blue waters.

"Then he heard God's voice and saw the Holy Spirit in the form of a dove."

Akashi nodded. Wait a second. That wasn't his voice.

Akashi did not scream. Instead, he jerked far away from where the new voice had come from. His seat rattled noisily when he spun his body in a sharp 90 degrees and pushed himself back. How did he not notice a perfectly visible human being with blue hair sitting right beside him?

The person stared at him incredulously, "You okay?"

Akashi will never admit how ridiculous he looked at that point, "What are you doing here?"

The blue-haired teen gestured to his own history textbook and tapped on of the pages with his mechanical pencil, "Most may not respect our lecturer but history is fun. Oh and I'm taking it this semester."

Akashi sighed, "That's not what I meant. Let me change that question. HOW did you get here? And maybe add another one. WHEN?"

As the red head readjusted his seat, the teen beside him shrugged, "Walked here like most people do. And sat here for like 20 minutes before you came in."

"What do you mean before I came in?" asked Akashi with a perplexed expression.

"You know… Before you opened the door and walked over here-"

Akashi facepalmed, "I don't think you understand where I'm coming from."

"Yeah I do." The teen looked at him seriously in the eyes, "You came from the door."

A light chuckle escaped Akashi's lips. How brutally honest could the teen get? Akashi released a sigh with a smile on his face, "I meant I didn't even notice you here when I came in and sat next to you, idiot."

The teen's eyes sort of widened before returning to their original size, "Oh.. That.."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm kind of the invisible kid that no one sees."

This time, it was Akashi's turn to look at the teen straight in the eyes, "Are you dead?"

The teen's face scrunched in disbelief for like two seconds, "What? No!"

"Okay, good."

And just like that, they sat in silence next to each other, both of their textbooks on the same page with the same highlighted points in green and yellow. As they both scribbled a few notes here and there, the teen said, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya by the way."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Yeah I knew that. You're the only who doesn't sleep in class."

That was shocking. The only way to notice would be if the teen didn't sleep in class like the rest of them. And then it hit Akashi. In the mid-terms exam list, Akashi scored the highest mark with somebody VERY close behind him. The margin was only 0.5 marks. He didn't catch the name of the person but he didn't doubt that it was Kuroko. He did say history was fun so there shouldn't be anyone else who could challenge the red head. (Akashi scored 96.5)

History was fun. You know what's more fun than history? Conversation.

"So, 96 huh?" Akashi started.

Akashi could see Kuroko's frown even from the side. The blue-haired teen spoke, "The only reason why you scored higher was because I forgot the name of the adopted son of Shiva and the life of Siddhartha post and pre-enlightenment."

The red head nodded his head slowly, "Yeah I disliked the two final essay questions too."

They continued reading about Christianity and casually exchanged points when they felt the need to say something. It wasn't awkward in any way. But Akashi was starting to wonder how he did not notice Kuroko in his class. Then again, who'd notice the self-proclaimed invisible kid? Maybe Kuroko really was dead. Akashi scanned Kuroko's body to see if there were any parts of his body that were transparent. Then he jabbed Kuroko's arm with his highlighter.

Kuroko put his highlighter down and gave Akashi a hard glare, "What is your problem?"

"I'm just wondering when you're gonna disappear into thin air and traumatize me for life."

"I. HATE. You. For the last time, I am not dead." Kuroko held his hand out and flicked at Akashi's forehead, "Perfectly alive."

Kuroko didn't expect Akashi to return the forehead flick though.

"Hey!"

Akashi smiled, "Yup. Definitely alive"

Kuroko probably didn't realize he was pouting like a little kid. Akashi did though. And he was enjoying it. Just a few minutes ago, he thought Kuroko would be the type of person that didn't react to anything. He was so wrong.

Akashi was smiling in such a relaxed manner that he probably didn't realize it. Kuroko was still staring though. For the past few weeks, Kuroko thought that Akashi would be the type to not let anyone approach him, much less smile so freely. He always looked so cold from behind.

They were both extremely early. Kuroko came almost an hour before class was supposed to start and Akashi came more or less half an hour after Kuroko did. No questions asked. They just seemed to understand that the dark skies outside meant most weren't going to show up. Most of their classmates came early just so that they could get comfortable and get some extra shuteye. That was just rude. But they had to fill the quota for the credit hours.

The whole class would be half-filled by the time their lecturer came in. He'd plug in his laptop to the projector and the white screen would be pulled down. After that it was all stories and added points from the lecturer. He didn't ask questions or take the initiative to quiz his students which was why they could sleep in the first place.

Kuroko could always see Akashi's head in front of him. Kuroko preferred sitting at the back where no one would accidentally try to sit on him or hit him unconsciously. Akashi was always taking down notes and highlighting his textbook. On the third week or so, Kuroko had half a mind to maybe try sitting beside Akashi. Well if you were the only two awake in class, wouldn't you want to sit next each other? At least you could exchange notes.

Akashi never knew there was someone else other than him paying attention in class. Why didn't Kuroko ever try to sit next to him? Kuroko was better company than the sleeping machines that usually sat by his sides. At least they could share important points or debate on certain historical issues.

And that was how both Kuroko and Akashi ended up smiling as they continued reading on Christianity. They were content to finally sit next to each other. For quite some time, they discussed, bickered on about the 12 apostles and taught each other possibly more than they could learn throughout the whole class. They didn't notice the time at all because they were too busy learning history together. So when Kuroko actually took out his phone to google about Judas to prove Akashi wrong, he saw the time.

Akashi crossed his arms proudly, "What's wrong? Too shy to admit I'm right?"

"Akashi..." Kuroko said softly, "It's 10:30."

The red head almost gape, "What? That can't-" He pulled back his sleeve to check his watch and Kuroko wasn't too far off. Akashi shrugged, "It's actually 10:28"

Kuroko's face was so priceless. "Really? That's what you had to say?"

Akashi let out a laugh, "I couldn't help it. Your face was epic."

Kuroko sighed, "I didn't get any messages from the group."

The red head took out his own phone and checked for any notifications.

"Oh." Akashi said softly.

"What do you mean 'Oh'?"

"Well..."

"Akashi."

Akashi sighed at Kuroko's 'Don't-play-with-me' face, "You see... The old man kind of emailed everyone that class was cancelled and...he sort of asked me to inform you because he lost your email address."

"...and you JUST checked your phone."

The red head shrugged, "You're pretty distracting."

Both of them simply stared at each other. That sentence seemed to stir something inside them but they didn't pay much attention to it...yet. The rain had started pouring outside a long time ago. Probably less than half an hour after Akashi entered the class. Since they couldn't go anywhere without getting wet, the two of them continued studying together. Kuroko shared his sour sweets and Akashi shared his juice pouch. It helped keep their awareness up.

It was around 12:40pm when Akashi capped his highlighter and leaned his chin on his fist, turning to look at Kuroko. The blue-haired teen had a mechanical pencil slid behind his right ear and a few colored pens in his left hand with his yellow highlighter in his right. Kuroko tilted his head in a questioning manner when he caught Akashi staring, "Hmm?"

"How could anyone not notice you?" he asked fondly.

The feeling came back for Kuroko. A sort of fluttering feeling at the bottom of his stomach and maybe a little clenching of his heart. He ignored it. Again.

"Well it's a gift I guess. My mum is the same too. We're very-" Kuroko made air quote gestures with his stationary still in hand, "-unnoticeable."

Akashi grinned, "But your dad did?"

Kuroko smiled remembering about his parents, "No, not at first. But he said after the first time he actually noticed my mum, he could never take his eyes off her. Usually when people notice my mum and I, we'd go back to being invisible the next hour."

Akashi looked...confusing. He wasn't smiling or frowning. He mostly looked dumbstruck. Actually when Kuroko said the last sentence, Akashi was the one who got attacked by the feeling. They've been sitting together for how many hours already? And Akashi could still see him without having to force himself. That was something. Wasn't it?

Kuroko went back to his textbook and started reading about The Birth of Hinduism. Akashi soon caught up not a chapter too late. And again, they discussed, bickered and shared information. Akashi never saw history as more than a subject to ace but studying it with Kuroko made it...fun! He never had anyone to argue with or tell him he was wrong. Honestly, Akashi had never had anyone willing to interact with him due to his somewhat cold demeanor. Kuroko was different.

Kuroko meant what he said about people not being able to notice him. His teachers didn't. His two best friends (currently studying at a different university) with basketball scholarships almost missed him when he walked by. The only ones who noticed him were his parents and grandmother. He always enjoyed history. It was fun laughing at dead people's mistakes and appreciating their actions. But studying it with Akashi made learning history into an adventure. No one had ever gone head-to-head with him about his favorite subject. No one bothered to actually. Akashi was different.

By 1:30pm, the heavy sound of rain had abruptly came to a stop. Their next class was at 2pm so it would be wise to get a move on. They thought of the same thing because both of them capped their highlighters at the same time. They exchanged small smiles at the synced move. When all was packed, Kuroko fidgeted and stared at Akashi.

The red head quirked an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow, during our history class, there's-"

"-an exhibition at the main hall with real life skulls and gemstones from the museum." Akashi finished effortlessly.

Kuroko would say that the cat got his tongue. He didn't expect Akashi to know about it. Not many cared for the exhibition. It was a great opportunity for him since not many people would be there to 'accidentally' knock him over.

When the blue-haired teen became silent and looked away, Akashi spoke, "Tomorrow, the old man is probably gonna go through the same things we did for the past 4 to 5 hours so how bout it Kuroko?"

Anyone could see how Kuroko's eyes practically sparkled even without changing his usual poker expression. Not that anyone other than Akashi was there to see it and boy was he happy about that. Wait, what?

"Wanna go to the exhibition with me?" Akashi asked coyly.

Kuroko nodded with a smile, "Yeah, that'd be great!"

This time, they didn't ignore that feeling that flooded their systems.

* * *

><p>Kuroko leaned on the wall where it was relatively safe for him. He hated not being seen but there was nothing he could do about it. He had cried more than once to his mother about their shared gift but his mother always shushed him and told him to appreciate it. At 14 he had asked why he should appreciate something that became his downfall and she had answered with a sweet smile on her face, "Because someday, there will be a person who will see you for you. And that person will light up your presence."<p>

He never understood. Okay, well he sort of did. Whenever his mother was with his father, everyone could see them. Everyone could see his beautiful mother and would be taken aback and wonder why they never noticed her. 'Someone who lights up her presence.'

Kuroko sighed. He waited till the doorway was clear enough for him to move to the entrance of the hall. He was going to wait there until Akashi walks by, probably not noticing him anymore. Kuroko made his way and stopped when he saw someone already waiting at the entrance, smiling at him.

Kuroko stiffened, "Akashi..."

Akashi beckoned Kuroko over, never taking his eyes off of Kuroko's. The blue-haired teen almost forgot how to breathe. Akashi had waited for him. Akashi had saw him. And Akashi was calling out to him. He mindlessly walked towards the smiling teen.

As they got close enough, Akashi took his hand casually, "What took you so long?"

"Um..had to...you know..." Kuroko mumbled dumbfounded.

Akashi let out a chuckle, "Idiot. C'mon, I didn't expect this many people at the exhibition so don't let go."

"Don't let go." Kuroko repeated. He squeezed Akashi's hand unconsciously. _'Don't let go.'_

The hall was packed. But the skulls and gemstones were worth it. By the time he and Akashi started arguing about the artifacts, they had forgotten about their entwined hands. Hell, they didn't even notice the whispers and stares around them. No one even 'accidentally' bumped into Kuroko.

* * *

><p>"Did you see Akashi at the exhibition yesterday?!"<p>

"Oh my god who was that other guy with him?!"

"Both of them looked so cute together..."

"But who was that guy? The one with blue hair?"

"Don't know but damn he's a catch!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Because someday, there will be a person who will see you for you. And that person will light up your presence."<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT I DON'T KNOW FLUFF I DON'T KNOW OK GOODBYE


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Two Dating?

I CANT HELP IT

FLUFFY AKAKURO RELEASES ALL THE STRESS IN THE WORLD~~ Next paper is on the 9th so I guess there really isn't any harm in writing this extremely adorable fic... *sigh*

ENJOY AKAKURO READERS

MAY YOU DROWN IN FLUFF

(It has been decided that this whole series of fluff will be my dumpster for stress relief so it may be….episodic?)

* * *

><p><strong>Are You Two Dating?<strong>

Study week was Cram week. The week before Study week was literally an all-hands-on-deck situation in classes as lecturers and professors rush to finish teaching the syllabus. They always make it through though (with much tolerance by the students). Quizzes were graded and returned, projects were submitted and words of encouragement were shared by the educators.

Akashi was never one to 'cram'. He just...always knew. What he learned, it'd stay there until he deemed it unworthy for his education. All he had to do was refresh what he had learned and then he'd be prepared for any questions asked. There were some points that he'd miss though such as applying what he'd learn into daily life situations or giving thorough examples because those weren't taught in classes or in textbooks.

Kuroko hated cramming. He always ends up doing it. Why was their education based on cramming 14 chapters per subject in a matter of 4 and a half months? Seriously. Who decided that? Nevertheless, Kuroko maintained a good score for his previous tests on all subjects. He couldn't always remember the theory parts of the subjects but he was great when it came to applying the things he's learned into daily life situations because those were not limited to what were in the textbooks.

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Kuroko  
><strong>To:<strong> Momoi , Kagami , Aomine , Izuki

_How do you study chemistry?_

**From:** Momoi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Read'em all up and do exercises!_

**From:** Kagami  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_The hell should I know! _

**From:** Aomine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_You don't._

**From:** Izuki  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Rename all the keywords into funny names. It helped Hyuuga and Kiyoshi last sem!_

* * *

><p>Well. That was somewhat entertaining. Kuroko didn't have many contacts in his cellphone but at least the ones he did save were fast to reply and were occasionally helpful. He even added a new contact a few weeks back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Kuroko  
><strong>To:<strong> Akashi

_I need to study chem at the library later _  
><em>wanna come?<em>

**From:** Akashi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Sure_  
><em>I need to find a book about stoichiometry<em>

**From:** Kuroko  
><strong>To:<strong> Akashi

_I thought you're doing law? O_O_

**From:** Akashi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_I like chemistry *O*_

* * *

><p>Kuroko cracked up on his bed (laughing softly in intervals with a tiny bit of flailing). Akashi rarely used emoticons but when the red-haired teen did, it was hilarious.<p>

* * *

><p>The library was full. Duh, it was study week. And no one could turn down peaceful silence in a colossal air-conditioned room filled with the scent of books. Akashi and Kuroko didn't get to sit on the provided chairs but they didn't give up. In the end, they sat in between the shelves that were stocked with philosophy books. No one goes there. Like ever.<p>

Kuroko gathered his materials and sat comfortably on the ground, surrounding himself with books. He took out his notebook, highlighters, pens, mechanical pencil, eraser and calculator. He started reading through chapter by chapter, writing down important notes and completing the sample problems followed by the follow-up problems.

Soon enough, he was engrossed with Chemistry. Akashi had left to find his own books and by the time he had returned, Kuroko didn't seem to sense his presence anymore. He didn't mind. That was what studying (cramming) was like. Kuroko looked a little tensed though. Akashi made his presence known by sitting beside Kuroko and leaning gently on his shoulder.

The tensed muscles relaxed gradually and Akashi heard Kuroko releasing a sigh; leaning back on the red head's shoulder. They continued like that for hours and hours.

Suddenly, Akashi's phone vibrated in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Shintarou  
><strong>To:<strong> Akashi

_You need to fill up the form asap_

**From:** Akashi  
><strong>To:<strong> Shintarou

_Busy atm_

**From:** Shintarou  
><strong>To:<strong> Akashi

_Where are you? I'll bring it over_  
><em>Prof wants it by 3pm<em>

**From:** Akashi  
><strong>To:<strong> Shintarou

_Fine_  
><em>Library, 2nd floor, Philosophy 24<em>

* * *

><p>Midorima's eyebrows were dancing in confusion. Who the hell would be at the Philosophy area? No one goes there. Not even the lecturers or professors and since no one goes there, the librarians won't have to either. Which brings us to the conclusion that no one goes there.<p>

There was a peer evaluation form that each student had to fill and submit before Study week. Unfortunately, Midorima just got the stack of the forms from their Basic Law I professor. Thus, it was his duty to ensure that his classmates turn it in as soon as possible. Akashi was thankfully the last of his classmates. It was surprising that the teen was anywhere else other than his room or the cafeteria. Midorima could always spot Akashi lounging around but nowadays it was difficult to even catch him after class.

It was only 2pm so Midorima still had time. He entered the library and was shocked by how packed it was. That would explain why Akashi was at the Philosophy section. The green-haired teen climbed the staircase and headed to row 24. Immediately before the turn, Midorima could already see Akashi on the other end sitting on the floor, surrounded by books.

Midorima walked hurriedly towards the red head; wanting so badly to get the forms over and done with.

Nearing Akashi, Midorima said, "I need you to fill up these two forms and-"

"Shhhh..."

Midorima was cut off and he came to a complete stand still. Akashi had shushed him. In what universe would that have happened?

Akashi smiled at Midorima's horrified and confused face, "He's sleeping." The red head gestured to his side where Midorima finally noticed the light snores.

There was someone sitting beside Akashi, leaning on his side but the other teen had his head on Akashi's shoulder. The teen's features were smooth and the way his body was comfortably placed against Akashi's made them look...domestically intimate.

"Any day now, Shintarou..." spoke Akashi in a quiet but stern tone.

Midorima snapped himself back to reality, "Sorry, I've never seen you make any contact before so this is quite surprising."

The green-haired teen crouched down and passed Akashi the necessary forms. Akashi took a pen from the pile of books and awkwardly filled it out with his right hand. He would have prefer to be holding the paper with his left but moving his left side might jerk Kuroko awake. Power naps were 10-20 minutes and it had only been 12 minutes or so. Akashi was going to let the drowsy teen sleep a little longer.

While Akashi filled out the form, Midorima took the opportunity to study the sleeping figure. He had never seen the teen before which was shocking since he had baby blue hair. How could anyone miss that right? Their campus wasn't too big and it only filled two to three thousand worth of students so it was really hard to miss distinct people with distinct features.

"He isn't in any of your classes if you're wondering." offered Akashi.

"Then, how did yo-"

"We share World History."

Akashi was about to fill the last part when the blue-haired teen groaned softly and his face scrunched up. Midorima watched as blue irises revealed themselves behind fluttering eyelids. The sleepy teen yawned and stretched his arms outward. Midorima saw Akashi chuckle and the red head's left hand gently cupped the blue-haired teen's face, fingers caressing affectionately, "Good nap?"

"Yeah... I feel like I could run a whole marathon now."

The two shared matching smiles before the teen's attention went to Midorima, "Oh, hi."

"Midorima." said the green head with an outstretched hand.

"Kuroko." the teen offered back.

Akashi finished with his forms and handed them back to Midorima. He was going to leave them be but curiosity got the better of him. The two teens' body language and speech seemed far too friendly so the green-haired teen went out with it, "Are you two dating?"

Kuroko stared at Midorima.

Akashi stared at Midorima.

Slowly, they stared at each other.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Tetsu calm the fuck down."<em>** Aomine's voice bellowed.

Kagami groaned, _**"Not helping Ahomine."**_

While Momoi was just...squealing at the edge of the screen, **_"OH MY GOODNESS, what is he like? He sounds handsome! Do you have his picture? Do you need me to come over? I can drive right now."_**

**_"Satsuki. Tetsu is 4 hours away from here."_**

**_"And he is in desperate need of a female consult so yes I would sacrifice my four hours to make him feel better about this situation."_**

"I'd appreciate it, Momoi but I think I'll be fine. Advice through video calls is enough."

**_"Do you like him?"_** Kagami asked softly.

Kuroko stiffened. Liked Akashi? Sure, of course he liked the red head. It was the degree of 'liking' that got him confused. After Midorima's abrupt question, the two of them awkwardly stated that they were close friends and Kuroko packed up and left soon after Midorima did. It's been 2 days and they haven't texted since. Which was almost hurtful because Akashi always sends texts to him.

When Kuroko showed no response, Aomine sighed, **_"Look Tetsu, I know he can-"_** he made air quote gestures, _**"-SEE you and that's a pretty big deal already but that doesn't mean you guys are necessarily bound to fall in love. He could be like your friend for life or something."**_

Kuroko nodded solemnly. But why did he feel so hurt when Akashi clarified they were merely 'close friends'? It fell like a punch to gut in all honesty.

Momoi could see the sadness in Kuroko's eyes. She felt sorry for him. It was his first time ever showing signs of affection towards someone and it was for sure as hell not platonic. She was studying psychology and could easily pick up the signs and signals Kuroko was obviously showing. A sudden idea popped into her brain.

She smirked as she asked,_** "Hey Tetsu~"**_

Kuroko looked at her, "Yeah?"

**_"Ever thought of Akashi in bed with you?"_**

Aomine and Kagami's eyes widened before they burst at her for asking something so private and invasive.

Meanwhile, Kuroko's heart raced. Him. Akashi. In bed. All sorts of images came flooding and Kuroko could feel the heat racing to his face, coloring it with a ridiculous red hue. Kuroko's blush was so prominent that his ears and neck turned red too. He then realized that Kagami, Aomine and Momoi had been watching him with surprised looks. Hesitantly, he hid his face in his arms, ashamed of ever thinking about being in a sexual relationship with Akashi.

Momoi chimed proudly, **_"Jackpot~!"_**

* * *

><p>"I am having difficulties here."<p>

_**"I highly doubt that."**_ replied Nijimura.

Hyuuga was in the background,**_ "I don't see how liking Kuroko is a problem."_**

Akashi laughed sheepishly, "It sort of is… What do you do when you have 'feelings'?"

He could hear some of his seniors laughing in the background. God, he hated them. Thank god Nijimura took him seriously.

**_"Well, I don't really know Kuroko. He was Hyuuga's junior but I have a feeling he isn't the type to initiate. So, how bout you go in for the kill?"_**

"How can I go in for the kill when I don't even know if he likes me back?" Akashi asked helplessly.

Izuki suddenly popped into the laptop screen, **_"Ohoh! Kuroko doesn't argue with anyone! Which is why I was quite shocked when you said you guys bicker about everything. It was so hard to get a reaction from him… That is sorta a sign that he's attracted to you."_**

Hyuuga nodded,**_ "Yup. The only person he ever argues with is his grandma."_**

Nijimura looked on the borderline of shocked and terrified, **_"He's in love with his grandmother?"_**

Hyuuga gave the teen the 'I-can't-believe-how-dense-you-are' look.

A hand waved at the screen; Izuki's, **_"Well we gotta go! We trust you to thrust your-"_**

**_"Aaaaand that's enough from you"_** Hyuuga cut off as he pushed Izuki away from the screen, **_"We trust you to take care of Kuroko."_**

Nijimura knitted his eyebrows, **_"That didn't sound any better."_**

**_"At least mine were in the form of puns!"_ **came Izuki's voice from somewhere in the room.

Akashi was facepalming. They were of no help. At all.

Suddenly, Nijimura's voice cut in, **_"Hey."_** Akashi looked at the screen to see his seniors smiling at him, **_"You'll do fine."_**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, study week was hell for everyone. It really was. Kuroko studied by himself and put his heart and soul into his studies, avoiding outside contact at all cost. He hadn't seen Akashi or received any texts so he assumed the red head was busy studying too. He had 4 papers with one-day intervals; Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Studying hard for the exams became a motivation for him for what he was going to do on Sunday. He wanted to feel the satisfaction of doing his very best for the exams before the big move.<p>

It was Momoi's suggestion. And what a crazy thing it was but if he didn't initiate, would Akashi ever notice how he felt about him? When did they even start feeling the connection? Maybe it was just Kuroko. Being apart from Akashi made him restless but thankfully, studying got rid of the itch in his nerves. He was going to see Akashi on Sunday and he was going to confess. Whether or not they will progress from there, Kuroko still wanted to do it.

* * *

><p>Study week was a waste of time and anger and annoyance. Akashi longed to contact Kuroko but when he saw Kuroko studying the next day at the library, alone and focused, he knew he should wait. If he initiated during study week, there was no guarantee Kuroko wouldn't flunk or get distracted. He would wait until Kuroko's exams were over. Unlike the blue-haired teen, Akashi's exams were 3 days in a row; Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday. God, how was he going to survive until Sunday?<p>

Being apart from Kuroko made Akashi's skin itch. It made him fidgety and angry at everyone and everything. He even glared at the table that had stubbed his toe in the common room. He had locked his roommate out of the room when the teen refused to keep quiet. He had thrown his World History textbook to the wall when he couldn't answer Sample Problem 34.2. He couldn't sit still for more than 30 minutes. He hated everything. But every time he thought about Sunday, he always sighed in relief and the itchiness went away for a while.

* * *

><p>The last paper was Chemistry. Sunday was Chemistry. And it was awesome. Kuroko managed to answer every question with little to no hesitation. It felt great to actually feel like he was going to ace the subject. When the head invigilator announced the end of the exam, Kuroko felt something tug painfully at his heart. It was almost time. It finally set in. He was going to do it. He was going to text Akashi and meet him somewhere and just…come clean.<p>

Kuroko's face remained the same poker look but his heart was racing, his hands were sweating and damn it if he had to say something to someone, it'd probably be 'I like you' because he had kept that sentence locked at the tip of his tongue for almost a week. When all the papers were collected, the students were allowed to leave the exam hall. So many were excited and laughing but Kuroko, he stayed behind till everyone left.

He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. He wanted to delay his initiation for as long as he could. Just as he was about to stand up from his seat, his phone vibrated.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Akashi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Have your exams ended?_

**From:** Kuroko  
><strong>To:<strong> Akashi

_Yeah_  
><em>Can we meet somewhere?<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroko started walking, waiting for Akashi's reply. His phone vibrated again just as he exited the exam hall. He didn't get to check for the incoming message though because along the emptied corridor, was Akashi leaning on a wall, staring at him.<p>

"Akashi…" Kuroko gasped in a soft voice. He hadn't spoken for such a long time that his voice sounded so raspy.

Akashi's stare was intense and almost murderous but there was something else behind those scarlet eyes. The red head was leaning casually on the wall, one hand holding his phone, the other in the pocket of his jacket. He locked the screen of his phone and leaned forward before he started striding towards Kuroko.

* * *

><p>He wasn't pissed. So what if all the students picked up their bags and left the exam hall, faces filled with joy and relief? Well, except maybe Kuroko didn't exit the exam hall just yet. Okay, he was a little pissed. Not only was he waiting for Kuroko but the blue-haired teen didn't even walk pass the doors even after 20 minutes since the exam ended. The corridors emptied out not more than 15 minutes later so yes, Akashi was waiting, leaning on the wall patiently.<p>

He texted Kuroko in fear that maybe he had missed the teen but then he heard the lone dragging sound of a chair in the hall. Kuroko hadn't even gotten off his seat yet apparently. Akashi read Kuroko's reply and sent one back just in time to see Kuroko exit the exam hall. Akashi knew he looked like a psychotic murderer because he could still feel wrath in his veins but one look at Kuroko's face practically melted his anger away.

Kuroko looked….relieved? Happy? Excited even? It was all in his eyes; a mixture of emotions that were so ready to burst. But when Kuroko said his name, it was completely in contrast with his eyes. Kuroko sounded broken.

If the week-long separation didn't make Akashi restless to make contact with Kuroko, then the way Kuroko called out his name did. Before Akashi realized it, he was walking towards Kuroko, long strides to close the gap between them. What was he going to do? Hug Kuroko? Smack him for cutting him off? Technically he didn't text Kuroko either. God, what was he doing?

Instinct took over Akashi the minute he was right in front of Kuroko. The blue-haired teen backed towards the wall by the doors and looked at his shoes. Akashi leaned in and cup Kuroko's chin upwards, forcing their eyes to meet. Whatever it was that Akashi was displaying, Kuroko was reflecting it right back.

_'Go in for the kill'_

* * *

><p>Kuroko felt confused and kind of afraid. What on Earth was Akashi doing?! There were no words between them. When Akashi pressed him back against the wall, Kuroko felt Akashi's body heat and in that moment, the thoughts he had when Momoi had hit a nail in his head came rushing back. Akashi's cold fingers forced him to face the red head. Oh how Kuroko melted at Akashi's expression.<p>

It was gentle and inviting. It was so sweet and kind. And just like that, they leaned towards each other. Their lips brushed against each other teasingly before their hands roamed to each other's face, applying just a small pressure between their connected lips. They moaned unconsciously at the intimate contact. Akashi tilted his head for a better angle and licked Kuroko's bottom lip, sucking it playfully.

Kuroko let out a heavy sigh and parted his lips shyly. Akashi didn't hesitate to push his tongue in. The red head had one hand on Kuroko's nape and the other at Kuroko's hip, helping him stand on shaky legs. Meanwhile, Kuroko's hands were wrapped tightly around Akashi's neck, holding onto him for dear life. Akashi insinuated Kuroko's tongue to play along. It didn't take much for the two of them to start kissing each other hungrily; releasing all of their clammed up feelings that had bottled in the past week of separation.

Between desperate moans and tongue play, they would say that their first kiss was absolutely mind blowing.

When they finally part, almost 10 minutes later, they were panting harshly but they felt so languid and content. They bumped their foreheads playfully and stared into each other's eyes. It was always there. Ever since the first day they officially met at the cancelled World History class, that 'feeling' was always there. They simply ignored it and instead coated it with what they deemed as normal friendship for weeks and weeks. Surely at the end of the day, it wasn't enough anymore.

Kuroko nudged his nose against Akashi's, "I like you… like_ like_ you…"

Akashi couldn't help the small laugh from erupting, "No shit, sherlock."

They both laughed and kissed again in the empty corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Precious babies making out for the first time hngh k bye

The unread message in Kuroko's phone is:

**From:** Akashi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Idiot_


	3. Chapter 3: We're Dating

I'm so engrossed with Biology that last night, I stared out the window and saw a plant. I said, "What a beautiful night for the Calvin cycle to begin its process..."

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Anyway, this chap was an hour's worth of typing but it was just what I needed to release bio-tension... AND IT IS HILARIOUS LIKE I LAUGHED SO HARD WHILE TYPING THIS HAHAHAHA

PLEASE ENJOY AND THANKIES FOR THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL PEOPLE

* * *

><p><strong>We're Dating<strong>

It was too good to be true. Kuroko was on cloud nine. Akashi walked with him, hand in hand, all the way out of campus and to a nearby restaurant to celebrate the end of their end-semester examinations. Okay who was he kidding? They were totally celebrating the fact that they officially got together. When they got there, the restaurant was fully booked until 10pm but thankfully, their friends conquered half the place.

As soon as Takao saw Akashi and Kuroko, he waved happily at the two from the 8-joined table filled with familiar faces, "Guys over here!"

Not wanting to turn down the offer, Akashi and Kuroko joined the group. The table was full of laughing teenagers that were eating while they talked and drank and it was just plain disgusting but hey, teenagers. The two ordered their food and drinks and joined in some of the conversations that bounced around.

"Oh my god! Maths killed me! I think I gotta repeat it..!"

"No shit man, that last question got my eyes bulging out!"

"Ms Fernandes totally screwed us with that paper!"

Kuroko smiled, "Yeah I skipped the last question."

Everyone's eyes were on him in a split second. They all knew Kuroko was smart in academics.

"WOAH KUROKO SKIPPED A QUESTION"

"OKAY NOW I DON'T FEEL SO GUILTY ANYMORE"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Akashi nudged Kuroko's shoulder and whispered, "Did you really?"

Kuroko nodded and whispered back, "There was actually a faulty in the question. I calculated 8 times but the answer was impossible. If a majority of the students got it wrong which I'm sure they will, it'll be a bonus."

"Nice."

The group continued eating and drinking and laughing, often grossing out the other diners. Even after the dirty plates were cleared, the group continued bickering joyfully. By nightfall, Akashi was gulping down his 3rd refill of iced lemon tea when he saw Kuroko yawning at the corner of his eyes. Kuroko had probably studied the whole morning for the exam and should have fallen asleep right after it was over.

Akashi took out his wallet and passed some money to Midorima, sitting across from him, "Here's our share. I'm gonna go back with Kuroko."

The group quickly put on solemn faces and started whining. Takao was pulling this puppy dog face when he said, "Wait! You guys are going back already?!"

The red head took Kuroko by the hand and helped him off the chair, "Yeah we're exhausted." Kuroko smiled at Akashi for being so thoughtful.

Midorima quirked an eyebrow, "Together?"

Kuroko nodded and looked at Midorima dead in the eyes, "Yeah, we're dating."

"Eh?"

A glass probably slipped off someone's hand.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Akashi quickly ushered Kuroko out of the restaurant, leaving the bewildered faces and questions of their friends. They shared a good laugh as they started walking back to their campus. Kuroko shyly slipped his hand into Akashi's. Akashi raised an eyebrow. Usually it was him who was bold enough to do it. The red head smiled and kissed Kuroko's cheek.

The blue head blushed and playfully pushed Akashi away, "Stop it, we're on the streets!"

Akashi chuckled and pulled Kuroko close, "Yes dear"

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>After everyone calmed down, Takao finally said it, "I cannot believe they started dating."<p>

Midorima shrugged, "Pretty obvious though. Last week I asked them but they denied it."

"Did they JUST establish their relationship? Like, TODAY?"

"That would explain Akashi's grouchy mood this week."

"But did you see him the whole time just now?"

"Yeah he was smiling. GENUINELY SMILING."

"Because of Kuroko?"

"..."

"..."

"..because of Kuroko. Yup." The group nodded in slow motion at the collective theory.

* * *

><p>When they reached Kuroko's dorm, Akashi kissed him goodnight and promised to see him in the morning or afternoon if Kuroko decided to sleep in. Before Akashi left Kuroko, the blue head grabbed Akashi's hands and pulled him back for his own goodnight kiss. For someone who didn't like being kissed out on the streets, he was pretty open about it in their campus.<p>

Kuroko slept with a smile on his face. He was so happy. Not once did he checked his phone that was still in silent mode. And that was not a smart thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Momoi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Tetsu-kun! How'd it go?_

**From:** Momoi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_C'mon don't be shy!_

**From:** Momoi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_TETSU YOU BETTER ANSWER ME THIS SECOND_

**From:** Aomine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Tetsu please reply that woman  
>I don't need her calling me at 2am<em>

**From:** Kagami  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Why is Momoi calling me asking about you?_

**From:** Kagami  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_FAHK KUROKO SHE'S IN OUR ROOM_  
><em>SHE THINKS WE KNOW SOMETHING SHE DOESNT<em>

**From:** Aomine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_TETSU WE HAVE A FREAKING PRESENTATION AT 9_  
><em>I DONT NEED THE DEVIL INTERROGATING ME LIKE A COP BECAUSE OF YOU<em>

**From:** Kagami  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Dude she's betting about you and akashi on skype with her friends_  
><em>IN. OUR. ROOM.<em>

**From:** Aomine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Im disowning you from our broship_

**From:** Aomine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Its 8am. She just left. When I die dont let that bitch near my gravestone_

**From:** Akashi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Good morning Kuroko_  
><em>Now I'm not mad or anything but who is Momoi? How did she get my number?<em>

**From:** Kuroko  
><strong>To:<strong> Aomine , Kagami

_Guys I would like to offer my sincerest apology._  
><em>I owe you guys at least 3 assignments and a lifetime of Maji Burger<em>

**From:** Kuroko  
><strong>To:<strong> Akashi

_Morning!_  
><em>Please ignore her. I'll see you at the cafe at 10am<em>

**From:** Kuroko  
><strong>To:<strong> Momoi

_Leave the idiots and my boyfriend alone._

**From:** Momoi  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_Le gasp! YOU SAID BOYFRIEND!_

**From:** Kuroko  
><strong>To:<strong> Momoi

_You're dead to me._

* * *

><p>Akashi was not weirded out by Momoi. Okay, maybe a little. After she texted him about how it went with Kuroko and he replied that they were perfectly fine, he had gotten a chain of messages from his seniors and a few unknown numbers saying 'Congratulations!' or 'I KNEW IT's and weird emojis.<p>

The best part was when he opened a video that was sent by Momoi at the cafe. It was an ad about safe sex and the latest promotion of stretchy condoms.

Behind Akashi, he heard a familiar groan, "Please. PLEASE don't tell me that's from the pink-haired devil."

Akashi quirked an eyebrow at Kuroko who was standing behind him, "Does Momoi have pink hair?"

"Yes."

"Then my answer might disappoint you."

Kuroko grabbed the seat beside Akashi and sighed heavily, "It's over. Everyone knows."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you get texts from random strangers congratulating you on behalf of 'us'?"

Akashi nodded, "Numerous. But it could also be because you declared it in front of the guys yesterday."

Kuroko lifted his hand, "No. Guys only tell guys. And most guys don't care."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that Momoi Satsuki, the queen of the social networks of the state, has spread word about us getting together. So, don't be shocked if the whole campus already knows about us."

That was when Akashi realized the sneers from the girls around them along with the hushed whispers and shy giggles.

Kuroko sighed again, "I think we have our own fanclub or something... Momoi's the president I'm sure."

Akashi laughed softly, "It isn't such a bad thing. At least now they know who they can no longer touch."

The blue-haired teen scowled, "Very funny."

The red head turned and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist before pulling the teen on his lap, letting Kuroko somewhat straddle him on the spacious cafe chairs, "You up for some fanservice?"

Kuroko blushed, "Akashi Seijuurou are you kidding me?"

Akashi gave Kuroko a sly smile, "For the sake of pissing off the president of the Akashi-Kuroko fanclub, Miss Momoi Satsuki, then yes, I am not kidding you."

Kuroko contemplated for awhile. It would drive Momoi up the walls to not be the first to catch Kuroko and Akashi kissing in public. With that thought in mind, Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck. The blue-haired teen licked his lips tantalizingly and dipped his head to initiate a very passionate kiss.

The whole cafe burst in loud gasps of blushing girls while the guys were just staring in shock.

Akashi was great at multitasking. Which was why he managed to slip his phone out of his pocket to take a picture of Kuroko kissing him from the best possible angle.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Kagami  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_MOMOI IS CRYING WTF _

**From:** Aomine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_FUck TETSU _  
><em>SATSUKI WANTS TO TRANSFER TO YOUR UNI<em>  
><em>WTH DID YOU DO<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroko smiled devilishly and sent the picture that Akashi had taken and transferred to his phone via bluetooth earlier to the two of them. All the while, Akashi was smirking from behind Kuroko, "You're evil."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Kuroko  
><strong>To:<strong> Aomine , Kagami

_[View Attachment]_  
><em>Show this to her<em>

**From:** Aomine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_WHAT THE FUCK_

**From:** Kagami  
><strong>To:<strong> Kuroko

_OMFG_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Shortest chap by far but it is my favorite omg hahahahahahaha I laughed so hard while typing this! XD

Back to biology! Ciao guys! (Oh and don't be confused. Akashi and Kuroko may be done with their end-semester exams but Aomine and Kagami are at different uni's and they haven't even started on their exams yet. Reference was taken from my current uni life)

THIS STORY IS MY STRESS RELIEVER. WHICH MEANS, NO PROMISES ON UPDATES K? ALL 3 CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN DURING MY EXAM MONTH. MY EXAMS ARE TEMPORARILY OVER FYI

This story is as a matter of fact, plotless. Therefore, if I do decide to update, I will. But until that time comes (if it comes), this story will be labeled as 'COMPLETED'


End file.
